


We Three

by zeldadestry



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo knows who's good for Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/gifts).



"Do you ever wish," Echo says, leaning in towards Boyd, "that you were just a guy?"

The corner of Boyd's mouth twitches. "I thought I was."

"Well, yeah," Echo says, squeezing his bicep. "No one's denying your impressive manliness, but what if this," her hand moves in a circle taking in the L.A. Dollhouse, "didn't exist?"

Boyd crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't find hypothetical questions helpful."

Echo traces her upper lip with her tongue. "Helpful? Maybe not. But they can be wicked fun." Oh, she's starting to fluster him, she can tell.

"If I didn't know better," he says, and she shivers imagining what orders he might give her in bed with that firm, authoritative voice, "I'd think you were flirting with me."

Echo smiles. "Shamelessly. Can't help it. Caroline's got a raging crush on you."

Boyd gives a nod, as though maybe he'd suspected that development. "I like her."

"Like like her? Hot naked yummy like her?"

"I respect her. Admire her, even. Like you, she fights to protect those who can't protect themselves."

Echo rests her head on Boyd's shoulder. "That's like you, too. Maybe that's why we three all get along so well together."


End file.
